


Photo Session

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sailor suit was itchy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kadam week prompt: baby pictures

“This is not cute,” Adam insisted, frowning at his reflection in Kurt’s full-length mirror. “I stopped wearing short pants when I was five.”

“You look adorable,” Kurt assured him, stopping his flurry of motion just long enough to give Adam a kiss.

“Where did you even find a sailor suit in my size?” Adam knew arguing with Kurt when he was in this kind of mood was futile, but still… sailor suit.

“Sit here,” Kurt urged, patting the rocking chair and waiting for Adam to take a seat. A bit of fussing with background items, some adjusting of lights and finally the finishing touch in the form of a large teddy bear was dropped on Adam’s lap.

“Say ‘cheese’,” Kurt chirped before taking what seemed to Adam like hundreds of pictures. As time stretched on, Adam’s smile shifted from fondly amused to enduring paparazzi. Finally Kurt set the camera down. Adam watched as he retreated to the kitchen table and consulted the photo album that he’d discovered the last time they visited Adam’s childhood home.

“Your mother is going to love it,” Kurt insisted when he’d presented the idea of recreating some of Adam’s baby pictures. Adam had naively assumed that meant striking some similar poses in generic locations. After all this time with Kurt he certainly should have known better.

“How many more?” Adam asked, assuring himself that he wasn’t whining. The sailor suit was itchy and the teddy bear smelled funny.

“I couldn’t find anyone with an actual bathtub so that’s out,” Kurt said, pouting for a moment before selecting a particular photo. The pout transformed into a bright smile and Adam narrowed his eyes warily.

“You’ll like this one,” Kurt insisted, picking up a large shopping bag and moving closer with the air of a predator stalking his prey. He pulled an item from the bag and let it unfurl.

“Where in the world did you find a bearskin rug?” Adam asked, equally impressed and appalled. He knew all too well where this was leading.

“I have my ways,” Kurt reminded him, holding up the old photo to show a naked baby Adam lying on a tiny, fake bearskin rug. Kurt’s was larger, of course, but it was the same color and the fake bear head had a similar expression. He spread it out on the floor, making a show of bending over to get the rug perfectly flat, going as far as to lean way over to smooth out a wrinkle in the center. He may or may not have wiggled his ass in the process.

“Now,” he purred once he was upright again and had Adam’s complete attention. “Strip.”

Adam nearly fell over himself to comply.

++++++

Just before Mother’s Day, Adam’s mother received a photo book containing copies of Adam’s original baby pictures side-by-side with the grown-up versions. The bearskin rug photos were on the second to last page. The book ended with another photo featuring the bearskin rug, but this time Adam was wrapped in it, Kurt in his arms, and the fake bear’s head resting on Adam’s shoulder. Only the bear was looking at the camera.

::end::


	2. The Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam’s mother sent Kurt a birthday present

“Your mother sent me a present.” Adam re-read the text message unable to keep the frown off his face. His mother was a wonderful woman but her sense of humor was often questionable. She’d taken an instant liking to Kurt just from talking to him on the phone. Once she’d actually met him she’d practically adopted him, which only increased the likelihood of whatever gift she’d sent being inappropriate.

“I’ll be there soon,” Adam replied before putting his phone in his pocket and leaning back in his seat. The subway was surprisingly uncrowded for this time of night and Adam was grateful to be off his feet for a few minutes. The coffee shop where he worked part-time had been busy all day and they’d been short-staffed. Adam had missed his lunch break and barely had time to wolf down a glass of iced tea and a day old scone. He was hungry, foot sore and definitely not ready for any surprises.

“You are a prince,” Adam declared when Kurt greeted him at the door with a kiss. Supper was waiting and there was a change of clothes laid out on their bed.

“Just glad to have you home,” Kurt replied as he shoo’d Adam off to change and freshen up while he checked on the apple pie he was baking. He was taking it out of the oven when Adam returned and the aroma made Adam want to skip dinner and go right to dessert.

“It has to cool.” Kurt reminded him before Adam said a word. “Eat your dinner.”

It was omelets tonight, just the way Adam liked them, with plenty of ham and vegetables. He tucked in while Kurt fussed, and finally had to reach out and catch Kurt’s arm to get him to sit.

“Do I get to see this gift?” Adam asked after the omelet and a plate of pie a la mode was consumed and he was feeling calmer.

“Sure.” Kurt set their dishes in the sink for later and brought out a large box. He placed it on the table, but didn’t open it. Instead, he rested his hands on the top, his eyes not quite meeting Adam’s. “Remember that photo book we sent your mother? The one where we re-created some of your baby pictures?

"Including the one on the bearskin rug?” Adam glanced over at that very rug, spread out in front of the area that had once been Rachel’s. “I remember how much talking you did to convince me to include that in a book for my mother.” Adam gave Kurt a stern look but Kurt just smiled back at him, unrepentant.

“It was perfectly tasteful due to my use of strategic lighting and camera angles,” Kurt replied primly before adding, “I have learned a few things at Vogue, you know.” Kurt touched Adam’s face gently before leaning in for a kiss. When he pulled back he added, “Your mother liked it. She is an artist.”

“She slathers paint on canvas to avoid housework and foists the results off on unsuspecting visitors.”

“An artist,” Kurt insisted, despite having two of her canvases tucked away in storage. “And of course she adores her baby boy.”

“Who is well past the toys and naps stage, not that she’ll ever really accept that.” Adam rolled his eyes in fond exasperation; he adored his mother.

“She may be closer to accepting that you’re all grown up than you realize,” Kurt drew out his words, playing up the drama as he slowly opened the box. The lid concealed the contents from Adam’s view for a moment but he clearly heard plastic rattling and the shift of cloth. Realization struck just before Kurt held up his gift. That certainly would explain a rather bizarre phone conversation he’d had a few weeks ago.

“She didn’t.”

But of course she had, and the proof was there in Kurt’s hands: adult Adam tastefully arranged on a bearskin rug rendered life-sized on a plush blanket.

Speechless, Adam just stared as Kurt, clearly loving every moment, read from the attached note: To keep you warm when Adam comes home for a visit.

Surrendering to the surreal with a side of guilt, Adam stood and tugged the blanket out of Kurt’s hands.

“She’s outdone herself this time,” he said as he examined his fuzzy image before gathering the blanket up and tossing it toward the sofa. “But since I’m here…”

Kurt smiled and let himself be towed into the bedroom. He could wait until morning to show Adam the rest of his birthday gift.

::end::


End file.
